


Two Men

by RoofingDoggo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: I changed some things around, LMAO, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Canon, aka Marvin gets divorced before whizzer, i don’t write smut, idk - Freeform, idk why, illusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoofingDoggo/pseuds/RoofingDoggo
Summary: Two men in NYC both live the most life-changing night of their lives.





	Two Men

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo this is my first fic!! I’m kinda proud? Anyway I’m always looking for criticism!  
>  I used the Grammarly keyboard so everything should be correct... hopefully...

In the lustrous city of New York City, lived two men. The one was very flamboyant with his attitude and appearance while the other was dreary and dull. The first man took care of his body and his appearance; the other wore whatever was cheapest. The one would buy items specifically made for self-care. The other would not even glance at a Bath and Body Works because he was afraid the scent might stick on to him and make him seem feminine. Because of the pair’s outlook on the world, a person might think that the two would never interact and never interfere with each other’s lives. The statement was truthful until one fateful night in one of the city’s many bars.  
William ‘Whizzer’ Brown. Such a name was only known by the gay men of New York City. He would doll himself up and go out on the town almost every night. Countless men being seduced by the handsome man before him. He would always leave them behind. Every night, when the men fell asleep, Whizzer would sneak out and take the walk back to his awful apartment in Hell’s Kitchen. No matter the man, Whizzer left indefinitely. He did have some recurring men that would try and become a boyfriend, but they never lasted. Whizzer was like a beast that no one could tame.  
Marvin Gershwin. In common words, he was a prick. The man divorced his wife due to undisclosed reasons and no one seemed to bat an eye. If the Grinch were a person, he would embody the quote “His heart was three times too small.” The treatment of his ex-wife and her husband was incredibly horrid. Marvin would purposely do things to make matters worse. Such as the time he broke a vase that Mendel, his ex-wife’s husband, got for Trina, his ex-wife. The only reason he was allowed into the Weisenbachfeld household was so that he could pick up his son, Jason.   
One fateful evening, Marvin decided to go to a bar. Unbeknownst to him, he strolled into a gay bar. The man was gay, but he never wanted to flaunt it. Going to a gay bar was completely out of his league. Especially since he had never been with a man before.   
”Hey cutie-”   
”Fuck off. I'm not interested, ” Marvin scoffed at the twink that was trying to win him over. The short twink frowned and walked away, causing Whizzer to notice Marvin.   
Whizzer walked over to the bar and got a fruity cocktail and eyed Marvin from afar. After he finished the drink, he bit his lip and slid in to try and seduce Marvin.  
”Hello, handsome. Before you cut me off, I’d love to say that the way you completely cut off my friend was surprising to me. Especially since he was the second best-looking person here, ” Whizzer leaned on the bar.  
”Listen here. I just want a drink. Nothing else, ” Marvin turned and stopped when he saw Whizzer. Marvin thought he knew what handsome meant. He was wrong. The man in front of him destroyed the standards he had for beauty. Marvin attempted to continue smoothly, ”So if I'm rude or inconsiderate, ” Marvin paused, ”You know what? Just fuck off.”  
Whizzer was taken back by the words spoken by Marvin, ”You, a sad gay man, walked into this place, a gay bar, and you are not looking for sex?” Normally the men that Whizzer joked up with knew a little bit about what they were getting into when they walked into the bar. This guy seemingly had no idea what was going on.  
“This is a gay bar?” Marvin looked around, ”Ah. It is. Well, then I think it would be in my best interest to get going.” He downed his drink and stood up, feeling much less masculine now because of Whizzer’s height.   
From a young age, Marvin was definitely insecure about his masculinity. He tried out for most sports, tried to become a jock, and ended up failing. He was kicked off each sports team because of his scrawny stature. He ended up becoming a school nerd. That's when the thought that he would never be the all-star jock really set in. Marvin's thoughts of his last were interrupted by the loud, flamboyant man in front of him.  
”What? Are you seriously leaving?” Whizzer scoffed loudly and put his hands on his hips. ”Come on! I thought we were seriously going to do something, ” he rolled his eyes dramatically.  
”Wow! You are really good at being dramatic!” Marvin’s voice reeked of sarcasm. ”You should win a Tony or Oscar.” Marvin crossed his arms to try and show how manly he was.  
”Thanks, I try. But like you're such a gay dad vibe… And you thought this was a normal bar?” he snickered.  
Marvin finally looked up into Whizzer’s deep oak eyes and sneered, ”At least I don't look like I screw every damn guy I see.”  
Whizzer’s heart leapt a little. While he put it off as just the thrill of the quarrel. Deep down, however, he knew the stare that Marvin gave was the reason.   
”Uh hello? Psh I'm leaving-, ” Marvin was cut off by Whizzer grabbing his arm and pulling him back. The taller passionately kissed him and it was enthralling. Marvin immediately kissed back with all the pent-up passion he had from his old relationship with Trina.  
Whizzer smirked and trailed a hand down to Marvin’s ass, to which Marvin swatted it away. He instead grabbed Whizzer’s wrist and dragged him off to his apartment. That night was regarded as the most life-changing moment to the two men and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
